


Nothing in particular

by jovianArchiver



Category: Sburbsim - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovianArchiver/pseuds/jovianArchiver
Summary: The Waste of Mind enters the game first. The Witch of Void enters the game second. The Smith of Dream enters the game third.The Waste of Mind (jadedResearcher) is unnerved with how stupid it feels here.The Witch of Void (ParadoxLands) is learning to master the secret art of the UNIVERSE ITSELF.Huh. The Waste of Mind (jadedResearcher) has figured out how to run simulations of SBURB? What is even the point? Man, it's a fucking Waste. Maybe there IS no point???





	Nothing in particular

Your name is ████.

  
The room is square and the walls are brown. The Waste of Mind (jadedResearcher) breathes deeply to appreciate the smell of nothing in particular and burning. The room is surrounded by flames. The floor is covered in wires and paper and code. The Waste of Mind (jadedResearcher) is in the Land of ████ and ████. If you focus, you can hear faint mechanical noise.

  
The Waste of Mind (jadedResearcher) is working on a gutted AB, pulling blue feathers and coffee-stained ceramic shards and replacing them with darts and bits of scribbled paper. The paper is slightly charred. The Waste of Mind(jadedResearcher) is keeping their DART ATTRIBUTE sharp.

  
The Smith of Dream (karmicRetribution) is drawing. Two parts crayon. One part chalk. The crayon slips and a jpeg artifact glides off. The joyful sound of white noise and white noise fills the air. The Artifact of Jpeg targets the Waste of Mind. The attack has no effect. The fight is over. The Players have won!

  
The Witch of Void (ParadoxLands) is covered in wires and feathers and drawings. The Witch of Void (ParadoxLands) is writing code onto small pieces of paper. The code is excessive and electric and code.

  
The Guide of Mind (AuthorBot) is deaming. The Guide of Mind (AuthorBot) is reassured by how calm it feels. The local Turtles begin flipping the fuck out. Do they ever stop clicking? If you focus, you can hear a faint crashing noise.

  
If you focus, you can hear a crashing noise.

  
If you focus, you can hear a loud crashing noise.

  
The Lord of Shogun (Shogun) bursts through the wall engulfed in flames and pigeons. The Lord of Shogun (Shogun) is unnerved with how stupid it feels here. The Waste of Mind (jadedResearcher) is unnerved with how stupid it feels here.

  
The Lord of Shogun targets the Waste of Mind. A hit!

  
The pigeon targets the Waste of Mind. Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark.

  
The fight is over. The pigeon has won!

  
Session health is at -44.92608710433069.

  
YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! AH, DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! What did you THINK would happen?

 

  
ERROR: SESSION CORRUPTION HAS REACHED UNRECOVERABLE LEVELS. ████████████ ████████: ████████.  
ERROR: SESSION CORRUPTION HAS REACHED UNRECOVERABLE LEVELS. LAST ERROR: █̸̛̭̤͉̣̫̉̽͋̋͑ͫ͠█̇͊͗̂́̀̊͋ͫ̅̆̅̽̔̇͐̚̕҉͎̯͕̥̟̳͖█͉͕̞͓̞͙͓͍̲̠̠̦̥̲ͦ̔̊͑̽ͤͯ͌ͮ̕͞█̷̡̄͛̎̇ͯ͂̊̇̇͂ͬ̚͏҉͎̭̲̮̣͎̥̱͔̥͙̗̦̖͔█̢͚̩̖̲̪͎̘͈̞͚̲͋ͤ̉ͨ̿̎͆ͦͪͧͥ̂͌ͩ̚͟█̧̟̘̥̖̮͚̱̺͉͓̖̼̭̰͍̘͈̰̥ͫͧ̈́̐́ͤͩ̿̍ͦ̌͒͛͟͝

 

 

ABORTING

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, it was all a meme.


End file.
